In a wireless communication system, a sending device (i.e., sender) transmits data to one or more receiving devices (i.e., receivers) via a wireless carrier (also referred to herein as a transmission carrier) that propagates through a transmission medium (e.g., air-filled space). Wireless carriers include, but are not limited to, sound energy, radio frequency energy, and light energy. Sound energy exists as vibrational acoustic waves (including sound, ultrasound, and infrasound) that travel through a transmission medium. Similarly, radio frequency energy and light energy exist as respective electromagnetic waves and light waves that travel through a transmission medium.
Transmitted data (e.g., voice, video, or text data) over a wireless carrier is represented by signals that travel from a sender to a receiver. Oftentimes, there are intermediary devices, such as repeaters and base stations, that relay the signals from the sender to the receiver. Signals are generated by and propagated from a sender, such as a radio station that transmits radio broadcasts via electromagnetic waves with frequencies below those of visible light. The broadcast signals are received by compatible receiving devices that are in proximity to the sender or an intermediary device relaying the signals. For example, an amplitude modulation (AM) radio station broadcasts radio signals to AM radios. Within the vicinity of the AM radio station, where the signals are strong enough, AM radios are capable of receiving the radio signals and allowing listeners to tune in to the AM radio station.
In some cases, data is only intended for particular receivers. Accomplishing this under some present technologies generally requires that the intended receiving devices be identified in advance. For example, where a Short Message Service (SMS) message (e.g., text message) is intended for a specific cellular phone, the cellular phone is identified in advance by the message sender. In this way, the SMS message can be embedded with security features (such as identification and encryption) so that the SMS message is properly routed to the intended receiver, and only the intended receiver is able to access and decipher the message.
It is sometimes expedient to send data to receivers on the basis of location rather than identity. Spatially dependent communication is especially useful when the identification of intended receivers within a defined spatial volume (also interchangeably referred to herein as “target volume”) is not known, or the intended receivers are mobile devices that may only be within a target volume for a short period of time.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for providing spatially selectable communications using deconstructed and delayed data streams.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
Apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the various embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Thus, it will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment may not be depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments.